


Prompt 4: Salt

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Salt, Tequila shooters, Writing Prompt, not sure if there is a diffrence, or tequila shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's never had a tequila shot before and Hartley changes that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 4: Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Is the rating right? I can never tell with these sort of stories.

Hartley gave Barry an unamused look. The taller of the two just blinked in response.

“You’ve _never_ had a tequila shot before?” Hartley asked slowly. Barry just gave an awkward shrug in response.

“I’ve had tequila but I just never tried doing the whole salt and lime thing.” Hartley rolled his eyes.

“Do you ever drink anything fun?” Hartley sighed. Barry huffed and gave an indignant look.

“For your information I have drank jello shots and flaming shots before. Just never tequila.”

“And let me guess..the first time you drank a flaming shot you burned yourself.” Barry glared.

“I did not. And _no_ I didn’t set anything else on fire either.” Hartley got off the chair and rummaged through the cupboards. He grabbed a bottle and a couple glasses.

“Well today’s your lucky day. I just picked up a bottle.” He then prepared the limes and grabbed the salt.

“So how does this work?” Barry asked, straddling the chair. Hartley poured a shot then looked at Barry.

“So first is just setting up. You want to lick between your thumb and forefinger on the wrist.” Hartley then did just that, “Put some salt there.” After that was done he then grabbed a wedge of lime between said thumb and forefinger. “And hold the lime like so. Now what you do is breath out, lick the salt, take the shot then bite the lime.” Quickly Hartley did just that. Smirking Hartley pushed a glass towards Barry.

“Your turn.” Hartley leant against the table. With an exaggerated sigh Barry did the set up. A laugh made its way from Hartley as Barry coughed, having the drink go down the wrong way. Barry glared through watering eyes.

“Want to give it another go hot shot?” Hartley mocked. With a determined look Barry tried again this time getting it right.

“Hm, not bad but how about we up it?”

“Sure.” Barry agreed.

“I’m going to need your help.” Hartley informed. Hearing thee unspoken order Barry sat the correct way on the chair.

“Good now don’t move.” Barry obediently sat still. He did raise a brow in question when Hartley adjusted his shirt collar to put some salt there but that changed to amusment when the edge was placed in his mouth. A slight hitch of breathing occurred when Hartley licked the salt away and then suddenly the lime was gone. A new smirk crossed Hartley’s face as he removed the lime and leant forward.

“Think you can handle that?” Hartley challenged.

“Yeah. Shouldn’t be too hard.” Hartley sat straighter and undid the first couple buttons of his shirt to make it easier. With everything set up Barry took another look at Hartley, noting the look Hartley gave him. Quickly Barry trailed his tongue from the shoulder up to the base of Hartley’s ear before taking his shot and letting his lips brush the other’s as he took the lime. A faint red could be seen just below Hartley’s glasses.

“Tasted better but still not all that great.” Barry spoke, a smile playing at his lips.

“Oh really and how do you suggest making it taste better?”

“Hmm. I could think of a few ways.”

“Which one comes to mind?”

“In the bedroom with a lot less clothes.” Hartley ‘thought’ it over before speaking,

“Well, only one way to find out isn’t there?” That was all Barry needed. Needless to say it became Hartley’s favorite way to take shots.


End file.
